


Michael's Escape

by Heal_L



Category: youtuber
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: This is just a random, short Fanfiction I wrote for BijuuMike's reaction video.





	Michael's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random, short Fanfiction I wrote for BijuuMike's reaction video.

Michael was running along the cold, dark streets of Tokyo. Leaning forward, and arms stretched out behind him... Michael has mastered the 'Naruto Run'. Michael is panting and screaming ''STOP.. PLEASE, I'M SORRY''. There were loud, fast footsteps of Michael's sprint, in the background was another set of loud, fast footsteps. They were coming from Clara, Michael's Girlfriend. 

''YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE.... I CAN SEE YOUR GREEN HAIR FROM A MILE AWAY'' Screamed Clara in a loud, angry tone of voice. 

Michael kept muttering the same thing over and over while running for his life ''I'm going to die''. 

Michael ran into the nearest park and jumped into the nearest bush. He learned from playing Fortnite that hiding in bushes is quite an effective way to hide from people. Its perfect because Michael's hair blends in so well with the bush he is hiding in.

Michael peeks out of the bush to see his girlfriend walk into the park ''Michael.. Where are you Michael'' Clara said in a slow, creepy sort of tone. ''You will eat my casserole'' Said Clara. 

''Oh, god..her cooking is so bad it literally could kill someone'' Mike Whispered. Mike waited until Clara couldn't be seen anymore and then made his move to escape. a few moments later, he felt a presence behind his... ''I found you'' Clara said in a creepy but exited tone of voice

''You need to eat'' Clara says as she forces some of her cooking down Michaels throat. ''NOOOOO'' Michael screams as he lifts himself up from his bed. ''Oh My God, was that a dream, it felt so real'' Michael sounds releaved that is was. 

''DINNERS READY'' Mike heard when he got out of bed, It was from Clara.

Michael walks into the dining room and see's... the casserole. It was at this point Michael knew, that is dream was becoming real.

*The End*


End file.
